wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Auklet
Auklet is an emerald-green female SeaWing dragonet with darker green eyes. She is the youngest and last daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. She is also the youngest sister of Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Turtle, and thirty-one unknown older brothers. Being Queen Coral's daughter, she is a possible heir to the SeaWing throne. History ''The Lost Heir Being the queen's last egg, Auklet (as an unhatched egg) was in extreme danger of being smashed by Orca's Statue. Tsunami volunteered to protect Auklet's egg, risking her life for this task. She succeeded, but just barely, having to fight the statue to protect the egg. Her other unnamed would-be sister, blue in color, was strangled to death by the statue two days before she was supposed to hatch with Auklet. While Tsunami was in Queen Coral's prison with the dragonets of destiny, Auklet was fitted for her harness, during which time Anemone was given temporary freedom. Additionally, Whirlpool raised the possibility of marrying her to become king officially, due to fear of Anenome ending up like Albatross. It is not yet known if she is an animus, like Orca and Anemone. She was taken to the Deep Palace when Burn's army attacked the Summer Palace, and remained there for the duration of the war. Moon Rising Auklet appears briefly at the beginning of ''Moon Rising. She is with Queen Coral, Anemone, and Turtle waiting outside Jade Mountain Academy. She tackled her harness, saying she wants to attend school with Anemone and Turtle, but her mother says that she is too young, and her sister Tsunami tells her that maybe she can attend the next year. Winter Turning In the epilogue,it appears that Anemone had enchanted Auklet's harness to "Keep her (Queen Coral) away, for now". Personality Auklet is shown to be playful by play-fighting, as shown in The Lost Heir and Moon Rising when she tackled her sisters. She also has a curious personality, as shown in the end of The Lost Heir, when she was digging in the sand and chasing crabs. Trivia *In The Lost Heir, Clay mentions she has "Tsunami's snout". The Lost Heir page 244 *Glory wanted to name her Walrus (likely sarcastically), but Tsunami claimed that Auklet was much more dignified than that. The Lost Heir page 244 *An auklet is a type of seabird that is usually black or dark gray in color. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she would have Auklet return. Gallery Auklet.jpg|By Lucky Auklet by Hydra the NightWing.jpg|By Hydra the NightWing Scan 18.jpeg|Auklet with a bubble. - Art by Hrrdragons KawaiiAuklet.png|By Lightingstrike Whirlpool and AukletDA.png|By Rhyno Bullrag Auklet by Dragonlover12.jpg|Auklet by Dragonlover12 Flauklet.png|Auklet X Flame by H-awky Screen Shot 2015-02-09 at 1.03.59 PM.png|By Princess Auklet 1 2 3 4.png|Art by Ripnami1034 Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.07 PM.png|By Congela the IceWIng Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png|By Princess Auklet Seawing oc sandbar full body by lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|Auklet color scale Images (4).jpg Tsunami2.png Aukletsie.png|Actual Auklet ImageofAuklet.jpeg|By Sahel 63717e307580e24af9b4fc5d3554853a-d8gxdhf.png|Auklet by нувяι∂ The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Fmaily|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 ChibiMaker-Auklet.jpg Auklet .jpg References Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Females Category:Princess Category:Dragonets Category:Tsunami's Family